


At My Worst

by gloomysparklight



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emilia Romagna GP 2020, Fluff, M/M, No WAGs universe, Teammates to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomysparklight/pseuds/gloomysparklight
Summary: Other POV of Emilia Romagna GP where Pierre had his ups and downs. Luckily he has someone like Daniil to be with him.Title was inspired from At My Worst by Pink Sweat$
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	At My Worst

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if there’s any grammatical error because I didn’t proofread this 🙏

For this year’s Emilia-Romagna Grand Prix, the Alpha Tauri’s number 10 would start from P4. The praises for his devotion to deserve that place in Q3 made him feel proud and he thank the lucky stars, also the special designed helmet of Ayrton Senna of whom he paid respect for since this circuit had witness the moment where the legend crashed. The day before the race he spent it for visiting the memorial site and drank in the view. It was such an inspirational legacy of a legend, Pierre wished that Ayrton would watch over the drivers when they raced.

In contrary, his teammate Daniil got the starting grid by 4 positions behind him. The record these two drivers have given their respectful team has been satisfying and that’s why Pierre have announced his contract extension to be with Alpha Tauri for next year, when Daniil’s hope to following him suit gets dreary. Not finishing above your teammates does affect your position in the team, even you ought to fight for your place with other driver from your own team.

Daniil is of course happy for Pierre, he knew it very well that no matter how much effort you put into the practices and qualifications, you also need the Goddess of Fortune to be on your side as well. Not giving up, he prayed that both of them could make their beloved team proud of them tomorrow.

In the night before the race, Pierre couldn’t really tucked himself under the blanket just yet. The nerves got him walked back and forth inside his motorhome while bitting his lip. After awhile he thought maybe some fresh air at night could calm him down for a bit, though he knew it wasn’t really recommended to went out that late. He didn’t forget his jacket and mask.

Pierre didn’t went anywhere far, only sitting on the ladders and looked up to the sky, counting on how many stars sparkling in the somber sky.

That was when he could hear footsteps approaching him and out of curiosity he peeked to see who’s walking around in this ungodly hour.

“Dany?”

“Huh? Pierre? What are you doing here?” Daniil looked up to found the source of the voice that called him.

“Same question for you, mate. You should’ve been sleeping and not walking around by yourself. You’d be freeze to death if you continue doing it.” Replied Pierre, the chilly breeze made him shudders though he wear layers already.

Daniil smirked as he walked closer and stand in front of the ladders, his eyes not leaving Pierre for a second. He saw it clearly when the French went a bit shaky. “Well, in mother Russia it’s the cold that have to get used to us. Our skin is as thick as the bears’ that’s why.” 

“Now we both know that’s not true, what you said at the end.” Pierre giggled as he squinted to see what Daniil is holding with a handful.

Aware of where Pierre’s eyes were, Daniil almost instantly realised whathe meant without words needed.

“I got myself some candies. Feeling a bit snacky. You want some? It’s ginger flavoured.” Danill gave half of them to Pierre and he just receiving it without knowing why. Some nice gestures won’t hurt him anyway.

“Thanks, Dany.” Said Pierre quietly, his cheeks getting warm. Must have been from Daniil’s body heat when his fingers grazed Pierre’s.

“In Russian it’s spasiba. I bet you’re nervous about tomorrow, just so you know you did your best and that your hard work would pay off at the end. When your future is rest assured you shouldn’t be worrying and getting ahead of yourself too much, Pierre.”

Pierre was taken aback by Daniil’s words just now, then happened to realised that the Russian’s orbs have been focusing at him since he standing there.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Dany. It’s been great having you as my teammate this year, though we haven’t been spending a lot of time together since the pandemic outbreak. It’s only few more races before this season ends too.” Pierre frowned.

He knows it’s only a short and hastened season kind of way this year, so everything that they do matters to the team and their career. The pressure has burdened him to the point where the tears started to brimmed his eyes.

“What about you? What’s your decision for next year?”

Daniil could only reached his hand up and gently ruffles Pierre’s strands. “I’m thinking about it, but now you need to prioritised yourself more than me. You’ll know about my decision soon enough when its time.”

Pierre really started to think that maybe it’s rather true of what Daniil said about the Russian and the coldness. Every time Daniil gives contact, it feels complacent that he could just fell asleep if he forgot where he’s currently at now.

“We better get to sleep soon before the full moon arise, you wouldn’t want to see me transformed into a werewolf now.” Daniil chuckled as he gives Pierre pats on his cheek and left the younger driver stunned.

Now that last thing was definitely a humbug.

-oOo-

When the lights out and the drivers rapidly emerged to be forward than the others, something went unmistakably wrong with Pierre’s car.

_“Okay, listen to me. I’m really sorry we have to box. We have to box. We have a terminal situation on the car. We have to box now or retire. I’m really sorry, mate.”_

And with that the engineer granted him to came back into the pit and he walked out of his car in utter disappointment and guilt, but he kept his chin up as he walked through the crews and staff who consoled him and telling him he would get his other podium next time.

This technical faults costed him the race and everything. When he finished taking off his gears, Pierre walked down the paddock towards his motorhome and changed from the suit into the Alpha Tauri outfit and a mask. He wasted no time to lazying around and curse under his breath but he marched back to the pit and meet his crews. They were checking on the car machine as well as repairing it.

Pierre then averted his eyes towards the screen where they broadcast the race and he reached for the nearest seat to watch the other drivers chasing their paces. It was when he was about to take his drinking bottle the crew that’s watching from the pit box cheered because Daniil has picked up the pace and up to P4. The French has been stunned for the second time that week because of his teammate and almost drop his bottle as he noticed how the driver with number 26 was piercing through other cars like a torpedo.

A small smile curled up Pierre’s face, he’s glad that Daniil could turn the situation around and even get to the position where he was, one of the best record for Alpha Tauri in qualifications.

_“I knew you got this, Dany. Even better than myself...”_

Finally the chequered flag was raised and the race ended with Lewis getting his 93rd win and Valtteri finished at P2 for Mercedes and their constructor got the award as well. That might be the highlight of the race as general but it’s not what stole Pierre’s attention, instead he was waiting for Daniil to drive back into the pit box. 

The second his car arrived the crew greeted him by cheering and saying congratulations. The Alpha Tauri’s number 26 took of his gear and walked inside to find the younger driver. How lucky he was to found Pierre was still there at his seat and was ready to give him a handshake. The Russian did took his hand into his, but instead of shaking their hands as a proper handshake, he pulled Pierre into a proper hug. The younger driver could only blinked before he put his arms around Daniil and patted his back softly. He couldn’t let the driver who finished the race made him stunned again for the third time this week.

“Congratulations, Dany! You did it! We’re all proud of you here!”

“Yes— no Pierre. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was about to ask how are you feeling, you shouldn’t be congratulating me for taking your place there...”

“No, Dany! You did an awesome job for finishing and that’s all that matters! That’s one big step for our team!”

Daniil released their hug and smiled sincerely towards Pierre. A fairly radiant smile if Pierre admit so to himself.

“Look, we got a week off before we’re off to Turkey. So, would you want to drive around the city with me? I know your feeling is still a little bit off because you didn’t finish. I wanted to help you feel better, Pierre.”

Pierre took some matters into consideration before he nodded, agreeing to the offer. “So when are we going?”

“Right after we did the post race interview so we would still have time to look around before the sunset?” Daniil suggested.

“Sounds like a perfect plan.”

“Right, meet me at the parking lot after we finished. You know where my car is.”

-oOo-

As they planned, Daniil and Pierre met at the parking lot then buckled up before the older driver rides through the city.

“You can turn on the radio, change the music the way it suits your mood. My car is your car too.” Daniil smiled at Pierre.

Feeling intrigued, Pierre lured his fingers to change the radio station for quite awhile until he stopped once he heard a song that suits the mood and the atmosphere too. The scenery of buildings and structures and the way the blue sky slowly turned orange does work its magic towards Pierre. He’s not that disillusioned anymore and at sometimes he could hear Daniil mumbling to the songs he heard on the radio. The French would’ve never thought he ever going to find himself listening to Daniil’s singing voice. He secretly adore it.

“I think that’s as far as we can get throughout Imola. Quite a location here don’t you think?” Daniil broke the silence after a long one hour drive with his teammate. “How are you feeling,  _milaya_ ?”

Pierre was having his eyes on ripping off the wrap of the ginger candy that he found inside the cup holder and putting the confectionary into his mouth when Daniil asked him the last question. “I beg your pardon?”

“How are you feeling now mil— I mean, Pierre?”

Pierre tilted his head as to wonder what Daniil actually trying to say to him. “I’m feeling better than before to be honest. It’s kinda funny to think that it’s because of driving in a race my mood went downhill, but to retrieve my mood up I was being consoled by having a pleasant ride in a car with someone driving it as well. There’s only one action for both my problem and its solution.”

“Well, that’s pretty much the overall of every drivers’ life ever am I right?” Daniil responded with a laugh only for Pierre to joined the fun. They laugh out their lungs out of contentment.

“Anyway this ginger candy tastes so sweet yet spicy Dany it’s so good! Here, open up your mouth!”

Out of the blue, Pierre opened up another wrap of ginger candy for Daniil and the other could do nothing but opened his mouth then took in the candy. The candy melts almost dramatically in their mouth.

“Do you want to grab anything on our way back to the paddock, mil— oh I’m so sorry. I mean, Pierre—“

“Dany what are you really trying to say there? Why won’t you just let it out? Is it something of the bad words?” Asked Pierre as he frowned.

“No, it’s just... suddenly those words just came out of my mouth and it’s in Russian. You wouldn’t understand...” Daniil replied with a little tone of panic that’s quite apparent.

“Dany, what is it? Whatever it means I swear if it’s a bad word I won’t use it against you! I’m a man of my word!” Pierre gave Daniil a V sign to show that he really meant what he said and that’s everything it took for Daniil to finally pullover to the side of the road.

The silence crept up between both as Daniil trying to calm down his raging heart beat. All that partnership that he tried to maintain in a good way as possible might be at risk now if he’d ever to tell Pierre about the word of endearment he suppressed accidentally. He didn’t realised he held onto the steering wheel too tight his knuckles turned white. This didn’t went unnoticed from Pierre and he instinctively took both Daniil’s hands in his, rubbing small circles to ease the tension.

“Are you not feeling well? Want us to change seat so I can drive us back? Tell me, tell me what to do Dany...”

Took a lot of courage for Daniil to finally met his gaze upon Pierre’s. 

“Milaya...” Daniil let the word fell from his lips.

“What does it mean?” Pierre asked quietly, his stare softened. Their hands still tainted but firmer now.

“S-sweetheart. It means sweetheart... I called you that because you’re really cute and lovely. I can’t help it Pierre...” Daniil answered seriously with his eyes watching Pierre stunned again. Their eyes locked together before the Russian leaned in and pressed their mask together for a second then Daniil pulled back.

It’s uncomprehending the way that kiss went, but Daniil has made his point came across to Pierre.

“I... I really do care about you Pierre. You’re younger than me too it makes me wanting to protect and taking care of you. I want to laugh with you, spend our career together until God knows when. Living in the moment together with you is even more than enough for me.”

Hearing all those words came out from Daniil’s lips made Pierre sighed in relief. “Merci, mon chérie. I’m glad knowing that my feelings is not unrequited... I feel it exactly just as same as yours. If you didn’t confess earlier I would have never tell you how I feel and would just forget about it then try my best to move on...”

“But now we got each other and whatever the life have in store for us, I’ll make sure to always be there with you. That if you trust me to always be by your side as your lover. Okay, milaya?”

Pierre nodded again. “Spasiba, Dany.”

Both of the Alpha Tauri drivers then have come to a conclusion where they would just go back to the paddock and have dinner together with the others.

If only this togetherness would last... 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to make this because recently I found Pierre and Daniil are cute together 🥺


End file.
